


Fifty Shades of Derek Hale

by Wankinshier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Biting, Blood Play, Bottom Derek Hale, Burning, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Female Derek Hale, First Time, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Loving Deucalion, M/M, Making Love, Possessive Behavior, Rule 63, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest, flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankinshier/pseuds/Wankinshier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks and stuff all involving the fabulous Derek Hale. <br/>This work has been put on hold! I'm currently trying to finish up my book and also trying to edit/write this work too! There will be more to this work! Just you wait!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is 15 and Chris is 46.

Chris's mouth slotted against Derek's, making the boy moan and groan as their tongues swiped together. Derek’ hips followed as the hunter pulled away from him, whining from the loss of contact. Chris chuckled and slid down the bed to the edge all the while watching the boy writhe his body about.

"Chris please" Derek’s eyes shone unnaturally blue while he whined.

The boy was naked and looked so beautiful surrounded by the sea of red encapsulating him. His chest heaved and a drip of pre-cum slid down his length with every breathe. Chris craved the boy before him, he’d always been tempting caught every man’s attention but now he was Chris’ and his alone. 

"Touch yourself and maybe I'll play with you."

Derek spread his legs immediately biting his lip while he pumped himself into his hand. Not wasting any time before dragging a finger down to his balls, giving them a fleeting squeeze then to his perineum. As his finger rested on his fluttering pink hole, his eyes glazed over and his face burned red.

"Need something, too dry." the boy always whine when Chris teased him like this. Chris leaned forward towards the boy's hole while moving Derek's hand out of the way. Derek’s breath hitched and his legs spread further while his hole fluttered. The hunter collected saliva in his mouth before spitting directly on the boy's hole.

"Get your fingers wet too.’’ Derek eagerly pushed three fingers deep into his mouth purposely adding more spit and tongue to put on a show for the man before him. The boy's mouth was downright sinful and Chris knew if he kept it up he wouldn’t be able to last long.

"That's enough." Chris tugged the fingers out of that enticing mouth and brought them down to the shiny hole.

Derek circled his forefinger around his hole slowly dipping in occasionally before pushing the finger into the hilt. The wolf gasped and began slowly moving his finger in and out of himself before bringing another beside the first. Derek moaned and curled his fingers upwards desperately searching for the spot that’d make him see stars. Upon adding his third finger he struck his prostate and groaned undulating his hips as his cock leaked and leaked. 

"Oh god, Chris please." Chris watched as the flush from Derek’s face slithered down from his chin to his chest from the obscene squelching coming from his body. The wolf’s eyes fluttered shut and Chris took his chance; sliding up the smaller frame encapturing him with his arms. 

“Of course all you had to do was ask.”


	2. Age Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXACTLY ONE MONTH  
> As you can tell I don't finish shit and can't keep up. I've had writers block and I'm really not proud of myself. But anyway enjoy this shitty chapter.

The sheriff was kissing his face lightly, adding light nips. 

"How are you feeling?"

Derek knew that question meant what age he was in the mood for. Derek felt extra small and wanted a little care.

"Stressed."  
"You wanna be small baby?" John rubbed his fingertips across Derek's cheek.  
"Yes please"  
"Whatever you want sweetheart"

He kissed Derek's cheek and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. The sheriff rubbed Derek's back in small circles, applying light pressure on tight muscles. 

"Clothes off sweetie"

Derek stood up in front of John and let him help peeling his clothes off, his clothes fell to the floor in a small heap. John pressed a small kiss to Derek's bellybutton and felt the mans stomach vibrate from a little giggle. 

"I'll take care of you honey" 

The human pulled the wolf into his lap and kissed at his temple and whatever his mouth could reach. Derek wasn't even hard yet it was oddly arousing. It was arousing to have someone take care of him. Derek tugged on John's hair and made him look up. 

"I love you papa"  
"I love you too my baby boy"

The sheriff pulled Derek down for a searing kiss.


	3. Biting

Deucalion bit into Derek's shoulder, watching the mark fade into the beta's skin. He couldn't have the thrill of showing everyone who the man belonged to so he'd take whatever the younger man gave to him. The alpha longed to have the marks stay, to stand out and tell everyone to stay away from his mate. 

The foreplay was always like this with Derek acting annoyed and Deucalion lodging his teeth into anywhere he could reach. Derek always denied liking the pain so strongly but his body showed otherwise; his eyes glossy and his pants bunched around his groin didn’t help his case either.

"20 minutes." The beta looked over his shoulder to the alpha, eyes flashing blue in warning. 

Deucalion growled grabbing onto Derek’s hair roughly pulling his head to the side exposing his jugular; he ran his tongue across the expanse of skin before driving his teeth into the sensitive skin. Derek howled and tried to get away from the immense pain, the alphas hand gripped onto his mate's waist refusing to let him go. He was going to make sure Derek always remembered this and that he’d never doubt who his alpha truly was.

"Mine" Derek unconsciously tried to bare his throat more for the Alpha while he cants his hips into the air lewdly; Deucalion ground against the man's jean-clad ass and watched Derek writhe as the pleasure racked his body.

Releasing his throat he examined the mark on the younger man's shoulder it hadn’t even started to heal yet and Deucalion knew it’d be there for days proud against the pale skin. Deucalion could feel himself starting to lose control of his wolf he wanted to claim his mate for his in front of everyone let them know he was off limits and that he was his. 

Letting his claws extend, he brought them down to Derek's jeans, quickly ripping them to shreds. The alpha dragged the beta to the floor laying the man belly up. Derek was at his mercy, vulnerable and wanton; Deucalion wanted to wreck him. Derek’s chest heaved while Deucalion leaned down and placed a light kiss on Derek's bite mark.

"C’mon fuck me."


	4. Blood Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll bitches!

Watching Derek writhe and whimper underneath him was more arousing than he thought it would be. He pressed his claws against Derek's side letting little bits of blood bubble to the surface. Derek pressed into the touch whining trying to get more.

"You're a little pain slut aren't you?" Peter pushed his claws deeper into Derek's body.  
"Yes!" Derek threw his head back and moaned.

Peter dragged his hand downward leaving claw marks and blood flowing over the sides. He gathered up some blood and slathered it over Derek's back. 

Peter turned Derek's head backwards. Derek watched intently as Peter dragged his blood all over his naked chest. Derek was incredibly hard and desperately wanted to be touched. 

The open wound had closed long ago but Derek wanted it to stay. 

"Deeper"

Peter understood what Derek wanted he'd get like that when he was feeling extra stressed. He pushed his claws into Derek's side pushing as far as he could go without hurting him. Derek pushed against his hand and urged him on. 

Peter pulled his hand out of the wound and quickly slathered his stomach and chest with the blood. He leaned forward and placed his torso onto Derek's back, the warm liquid rubbed off onto Derek's back. Derek rubbed his back against Peter's torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to finish the chapter just saying haha


	5. I dont know what this is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion gets jealous of Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I'm too lazy to put this Shit in alphabetical order so it's gonna be all like jumbled but who cares!

Deucalion pressed Derek against the door, burying his nose into his neck. 

"I don't like that Stilinski boy touching you."  
"He just patted me on the back."

Deucalion growled and let his canines elongate against Derek's neck. "Yes and he reeked of arousal. Would you prefer him over me?"

"No I-"

"Would you like him to bend you over the table and fuck your tight ass?"

"No" Derek sobbed and felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. 

"Then don't let him touch you."

"I won't I promise"

"Good boy"

Derek knees buckled and he grabbed onto Deucalion's shirt for support. Deucalion shushed him and petted his head. No matter how ashamed he felt about the situation He was still hard in his jeans. Deucalion pressed his hips forward into Derek's. 

"You want it don't you?"

Derek whimpered and shook his head. 

"Don't lie little slut. I know you want that Stilinski boy don't you?"

"No I don-"

"Nuh uh. I told you not to lie. You know what happens to bad boys who lie?"

Deucalion's tone of voice sent a shiver down Derek's spine. He once was a bad boy and got lots of spankings from his Daddy. 

"Answer Me Derek"

"They get spanked"

"You forgot something"

"They get spanked Daddy"

"Good boy. Now bend over the arm of the couch. "

Derek obeyed quickly eager to get a spanking. He hadnt had one in awhile and was just dying to feel the sting of his skin. 

Deucalion removed Derek's lower half of clothing leaving him only in his Henley. Deucalion purred and ran his hands over Derek's thighs and lower back, he was careful to avoid his ass. Derek squirmed and tried to move his ass so Deucalion would touch it. 

Deucalion chuckled. "Stay still for me pretty boy" He leaned back and watched as Derek struggled to stay still. 

"Daddy"

Deucalion came behind Derek and touched his thighs. 

"Daddy!"

"Oh no sweetheart this isn't a reward. It's a punishment because you've been a bad boy. If you can tell me what you did I might go easy on you."

"I lied to you Daddy"

"About what?"

"About wanting Stiles"

"Good boy. You'll get 15 spankings sweetheart. I also want you to count"

Deucalion's hands finally found his way to Derek's ass palming it momentarily. 

"You ready?"

"Mmhmm"

The first blow came down not too hard but enough for Derek to stutter. 

"O-one"

The second was harder and it made Derek cry out. 

"T-two"

The remaining eleven were harsh but the last two were fierce. 

Tears were rolling down Derek's cheeks and he was desperately trying to not lose count. "F-fo-fourteen"

The last one made Derek practically scream. "FIFTEEN!"

Deucalion lightly slapped Derek's thighs. "Fifteen?"

"Fifteen Daddy"

"You're such a good boy"

"Do I get a treat Daddy?"

"Yes whatever you want"

"Kiss me"

Derek craned his neck and met Deucalion's mouth in a hot passionate kiss. 

"I'm yours Daddy"


	6. Pyrophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in that real kinky shit

Flames. One thing that Derek loved more than anything. Flames engulfing something, burning it down to a crisp. He hasn't seen a human burn yet but he's been waiting. When the time comes he'll seize it and watch the flames engulf their body.

Here Derek sits watching the fire take over the logs. It's not enough for him. He needs something more. He wants to burn something alive. He wants to watch it writhe and scream while it burns. 

Derek goes out and catches a rabbit. He's about to burn it before he starts to think. 

'Someone could find the remains. Someone could smell him here and tell his mother.'

He was too scared of being caught that he doesn't do it. Derek let the rabbit go and stared into the eyes of the fire. 

Derek felt his cock hardening in his pants. He thought of seeing someone burn. Seeing his Uncle burn. He rested his hand against his erection and bit onto the knuckles of the other one. 

A branch snapped and Derek shot up and looked around. Whatever or whoever was there ran off.

SOMEONE HAD SEEN HIM.

Derek poured water onto the fire and gathered up his things and ran home.


	7. First Time! Female Derek

“It hurts Daddy.” Tears streamed down Derek's face, as Deucalion pressed his nose into her jugular.

“I know darling, just a little bit more." He pushed his cock into her slowly inch by inch.

“Please stop it hurts.” Derek gripped onto the older man's shoulders, shuddering.

“Sweetheart I'm almost all in, can you wait for Daddy?” He peppered small kisses onto her face and neck. She nodded and he pressed a small kiss to her lips.

“You're so wonderful, so beautiful, all mine right baby?” She flushed and ducked her head, nodding slowly.

“Only a little bit more now, love” He laced their fingers together and started to press into her again.

“Relax darling, match my breathing” He inhaled through his nose and released through his mouth. She mimicked him and slowly her muscles began to relax.

“Good girl” Deucalion pressed a kiss to Derek's forehead as he bottomed out. 

“You did it baby, it's all in”

“You can move Daddy, go slow though”

“Of course princess”


End file.
